Get your love on
by Seablue eyes 9311
Summary: One day someone yelled Jaden's name, his friends all asked the same question "Who was this person?" that was kissing Jaden. Wait, KISSING Jaden. What s going on exatly. Warning: Slash boyxboy couple, rated T for saftey


**Welcome to my new story. For my old readers I will say that I am sorry for not updating my old stories but I am working on them, trying to make the chapters longer so that´s my reason for the slow update.**

 **But on to this story, it belongs to my Petite Harry series, which has only one other story at the moment "Spirit of death". I will also do the other Yugioh series, I have started on them but this one was the first one done. It is my first every try on writing a duel, so I hope I did a good job otherwise tell me in a review or pm what I can do better and I will try and do it in my other Yugioh stories. Happy reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter or Yugioh, if I did it would have more slash pairings.**

 **Get your love on**

It was a sunny day at Duel Academy, Jaden and his gang of friends was sitting outside the Slifer dorm in the grass enjoying the free day they had. Chazz had also joined them even if he was complaining and opted to sit as far away from Jaden as he cold and at the meantime be close to Alexis, whom much to his ire was sitting beside Jaden. Jaden himself was in friendly duel with Syrus, both of them equal in lifepoints at the moment. They had an audience of two being Hazzelberry and Bastian, the first one was shouting encouragement to both his friends and Bastion calculating on Jaden´s moves in an attempt to find out a weakness he could exploit in their next duel. They were soon interrupted by a shout

"JADEN!"

The mention person first became still then he turned around and when he saw the person that had shouted his face split in such a wide grin that his friends thought it was going to split in two. Before anyone could ask him Jaden had jumped to his feet and was sprinting towards the person on the hill. The next thing they see is him throwing himself around the person in a hug and after they say something that the gang didn´t hear they look into each other´s eyes and then they were kissing.

At that the jaws was wide opened, and the question that went through every head was 'Who is that boy?'

After a couple of minutes the boys separated and they could see the big smile on Jaden's face it was probably permanent. Soon he was dragging the unknown person towards them and they could see him properly, he looked around their age maybe a bit older he had black messy hair that would have been long if not for it being held up in a messy braid that was reaching his shoulder blades. His outfit was a mix, he had on a black long sleeved tight shirt and grey jeans over it was the obelisk blue uniform it was same style as Chazz's had been before his movement to Slifer but he had ripped the sleeves like Hasselberry showing the shirt sleeves underneath. On his feet was dark green boots reaching his mid-calf with a lot of buckles. Around his hip was a belt holding his deck holder and around his neck was a necklace, it had a silver chain and had two pendants the first one was a black circle with a triangle inside and a line going down the middle, the other pendant was a marble the size of a walnut and it was swirling with colors, greenish blue and orange gold was the dominant colors. He also had five scars going through his right eye and down his neck, it looked like he had been attacked by a wild animal.

"So, Jay-jay, these are your friends?" the male´s voice was clear and sounding very beautiful.

"Yes, Har, this is Syrus, Hazzelberry, Bastion, Alexis and the grump is Chazz." Jaden said pointing to the right person with his hand.

"Guys, this is Harry, he is my fiancé." At the last statement, the group almost gaped at their friend who would have thought Jaden vas engaged, he seemed to goofy to be serious about it, seeing Jaden being romantic was even hard to understand since he was oblivious to everything involving love.

"It´s nice to meet you all, Jaden has talked about you a lot." Harry said with a smile.

"Well it´s nice to meet you to, Harry, even if we didn´t know about you until today." At Alexis' statement they all looked at Jaden with a pointed look, said Slifer was rubbing the back of his neck with his hand looking rather sheepish.

"Sorry guys, but our relationship has been a secret for some time now, it never occurred to me to tell anyone since I´m used to not talk about it with anyone else except for family."

"And why is it so secret?" Chazz was suspicious, he recognized Harry but he couldn´t remember from were.

"Well, my family is rather famous and it is such a hazard to avoid the media, it´s one of the reasons why I´m here now since Duel Academy is a media free zone."

"One of the reasons? You mean I´m not the only one." Jaden sounded hurt, but Harry just smiled.

"You know you´re my first reason for coming, but the nagging from uncle Seto was becoming rather annoying and I own someone a duel and that bastard choose to become a student here so I had to come also."

"I understand you, uncle Seto can be rather intense when he wants something."

"Yeah, reason why I´m in Obelisk as well, I would much rather have been with you in red." At this both of them smiled and gave each other a small kiss. The rest of the group was just confused, who was Harry.

After the lovebirds had separated Bastion just had to ask

"Harry, who is it that you own a duel? Maybe we can help you find them."

"Oh, that is no problem, I saw his ship on my way here, that bastard best friend of mine can't leave without his luxurious things."

At this they all, with exception of Jaden, choked.

"Do you mean Aster Phoenix?" Syrus asked, sounding rather perplexed.

"Why yes I do." Harry just grinned.

"Oh, this I have to see what an awesome duel. Eh, Harry didn´t you have a new deck?" Jaden asked becoming more hyped at the prospective duel.

"That I have Jay-Jay, but I´m not telling you. You´ll have to see for yourself." Harry´s grin was wide and got wider when his fiancé pouted.

* * *

Soon the group was on their way, nobody wanted to miss this and any questions asked was either answered in riddles or not answers with full answers since Jaden and Harry started talking about different things relating to the question or the answer.

They reached the boat docked by the docks and Aster was standing at the front looking towards the group, when they were closer he jumped down, landing in a crouch before standing up looking as stoic as usual but if you looked closely a small smile could be seen.

"So you finally decide to come Harry, I thought your father didn´t want you to set foot on this island."

"Well, when bastards like you decide to leave in the middle of a duel to come here, I have to come someday don´t I."

But even if their words sounded rather harsh and like they were bitter rivals, they choked the audience when they hugged each other.

"I missed you, Aster."

"And I you, Harry."

"Oy, don´t go hogging my fiancé by yourself, Aster."

They separated and looked over to the miffed brunette.

"You´re still with him, Harry. You know I would love to take his place." Aster sounded flirty but Harry just looked amused and replied with

"And you know Aster, that Jaden is the only one for me." He paused for a short while before continuing with "Now shall we proceed with that duel, or are you afraid of losing?"

"In your dreams, Mutou." At that they all got wide eyed, everyone knew of the famous last name of the king of games, could Harry be related to him.

"You just had to use my name you bastard." Harry said to a smirking Aster. He then turned to the rest of the group, "Yes, my father is Yugi Mutou, king of games and all that yada yada, hence one of the reasons why I´m here." They all just nodded, their questions could wait until Harry was done with the duel he came here for.

* * *

Once again they had all been located inside the duel arena, professor Crowler and chancellor Sheppard was also there along with some students that had overheard that Aster Phoenix would duel again against who they didn´t know, nobody seemed to know him.

Both of them loaded their duel disks, Aster in the standard school edition and Harry had one that was the same model as the Battle city tournament ones but instead of white, red and blue it was purple, green and light grey. Many thought it was painted with the Dark Magician in mind.

"Well since you made me come here of all places I think I´ll go first," Harry said, drawing his sixth card and looking at his hand before grinning.

 **Aster: 4000 LP**

 **Harry: 4000 LP**

"And I´ll start by summoning **Silent Magician lv 0.** " (Silent Magician lv 0 1000/1000) "And since I´m not allowed to attack I throw down these," he put down two facedowns in the spell/trap zones "and last I activate the spell card **Spell absorption**."

"And what does that do?" Aster asked.

"Well, it quiet handy since every time one of us plays a spell card, I gain 500 life points."

 **Harry: 4000 LP, hand: 2 cards, field: Silent Magician lv 0 (1000/1000), Spell absorption 2 face-downs**

 **Aster: 4000**

"Well then my move." Aster draws.

"But first my magician's effect activates, you see for every card you draw she gains 500 atk points and moves up a level. **(Silent magician lv 1 1500/1000)**

"Yeah, well that´s not gonna help her. I summon **D.H. Diamond Dude** , in attack mode. **(D.H. Diamond Dude 1400/1600)**

"Now his effect kicks in, I draw from my deck and if it is a spell card I send it to graveyard and its effect is used during my next turn." Aster draws and shows the card. "Well, it is **Pot of greed** , so in my next turn I`m allowed to draw two more cards. Now to take down that magician of yours."

 _In the audience_

"But his monster´s attack power is 100 points under Harry´s magician how can he get rid of it?" this was asked by Syrus.

"If I know Aster right, he has a card that will boost his monster's power." Jaden said, but he was grinning.

"And why are you grinning?" Chazz asked, disturbed by the grin that should not be when his fiancé was on the verge of taking a hit.

"If I know Harry, and I suppose I do he will have something in those face-downs he just laid down."

 _Duel floor_

"Next I equip my hero with this, **Black pendant**." The hero on stage got a necklace that had purple medallion hanging from it. "And it´s not just fancy jewelry it boosts my hero with 500 attack points. ( **D.H. Diamond Dude 1900/1600)**

"And gives my life points a boost since it is a spell card." Harry glowed green and his lifepoints went up to 4500.

"Now I attack your Silent magician with my Diamond Dude."

The hero was on his way over the field to hit the magician when four black hats sprouted on the field, hiding the monster from view.

"Not so fast Aster, since you activated my **Magical Hats** trap card, it allows me to hide my magician and you´ll have to guess where she is." Harry said grinning.

 _Audience_

"That was a smart move, now Aster has to guess and he will waste his attack if it is wrong." Alexis said, sounding rather impressed.

"Yeah, his magician is safe for now at least." Bastion said, his brain trying to calculate different outcomes with the little information he had. So he asked Jaden for more of it

"Hey Jaden, is Harry using the same deck his father uses?"

"Not necessarily, he is using a spellcaster deck as far as I know, he has a new deck so I don´t know for sure but he has always used spellcasters so it´s not hard to guess this one is also, but while Yugi´s deck revolves around summoning Dark magician most of the times, Harry favors other monsters so I can´t say for sure."

Bastion just nodded it was something, spellcasters after all was a group of cards that not many duelists could master.

 _Arena floor_

"Well then, I choose the Hat to the left." The hero monster charged towards the left hat, it was destroyed in a bang and smoke was coming out when it cleared nothing was showed.

"Sorry Aster, you guessed wrong." Harry said grinning.

"Well then, I put down one face-down, now it´s your turn."

 **Aster: 4000 LP, hand: 3 cards, field: D.H. Diamond Dude (1900/1600) + Black pendant, 1 facedown**

 **Harry: 4500 LP, hand: 2 cards, field: Silent Magician lv 1 (1500/1000), Spell absorption, Magical hats, 1 face-down**

"Then I go, I draw and then I´m gonna summon my **Rapid-Fire Magician**. (Rapid-fire magician 1600/1200. "Next I will also give my monster some bling, so my **Silent magician** gains 500 atk points thanks to my own **Black pendant**." (Silent magician lv 1 2000/1000)

"Next I will let her attack your Diamond Dude."

The female magician jumped out from one of the hats and charged her scepter in preparation for an attack.

"Not so fast Harry, I reveal my trap **Negate attack**." Aster smirked. "Now your battle phase is over."

"Not if activate my magic card, **Twister**. By paying 500 life points I can destroy on face-up trap or spell card so there goes your Negate attack." The card exploded in pieces and Aster´s monster was destroyed by the blast from Silent magician. "And since I activated a magic card I gain back the life points I lost thanks to its effect and I gain 500 more since I activated Black pendant."

"No you do not, since my Black pendant went to the graveyard you lose 500 lifepoints."

"Well doesn´t matter for now I will let my Rapid- Fire magician attack you directly." One of the orbs surrounding the monster glowed and fired a green beam at Aster making him go down on one knee.

"I put down one face-down, and give you a shot."

 **Aster: 2300 LP, hand: 3 cards, field: empty, 0 facedown**

 **Harry: 4500 LP, hand: 0 cards, field: Silent Magician lv 1 (2000/1000) + Black pendant, Rapid-fire Magician (1600/1200), Spell absorption, 1 face-down**

"Then it´s my turn, so now my Diamond Dude´s effect kicks in, so I get to draw three cards thanks to Pot of Greed." Aster draws three cards.

"Since you draw, my Silent magician gains 1500 atk points and moves to level 4. **(Silent magician lv 4 (3500/1000)**

 _Audience_

"That is one strong magician." Syrus was in awe, she was almost as pretty as Dark magician girl.

"Yes, she is, I wonder how Aster will tackle this." Was Alexis' response.

"Aster is strong, I think he will figure something out." Bastion said, sound as calm as ever.

 _Arena floor_

"Well then, I´m gonna summon **D.H. Doom Lord** , and next I activate **Monster Reborn** allowing me to bring back **D.H. Diamond Dude.** (D.H. Doom Lord 600/800, D.H. Diamond Dude 1400/1600). Next I´m gonna tribute them to summon **D.H. Dreadmaster**."

"But Aster you're only allowed to normal summon once per turn." Harry looked perplexed.

"Yes I know, but it so happens that I have a spell card that allows me to do just that, it´s called **Hero Summon** and it allows me to summon twice this turn, so long as the monster I´m summoning has Destiny Hero in its name. So without further ado, here's Dreadmaster." The behemoth of a monster landed behind Aster looking rather intimidating. "And now his effect kicks in, I can bring back my two Destiny Heroes from the grave and their added atk and def points become Dreadmasters. (D.H. Dreadmaster 2000/2400)

"Even so your Dreadmaster does not come close to my Silent magician. And I gain another 500 lifepoints for your magic card."

"No you don´t, know why, my spell card has another effect, it can only be treated as a magic card if the player has a Destiny Hero on the field. Since you want to use it as a magic card you need to have the right type of monster, something I know for sure you don´t have." Aster was smirking.

"Fine then, have it your way." Harry said sounding rather miffed his card was unusable.

"If I can continue, next I will use my D.H. Doom lord´s effect and I´m targeting your Silent magician."

Doom lord charged towards Harry's monster and he hit her, the Silent Magician disappeared in shower of sparks.

"Where did she go?" Harry asked.

"Oh, just into the future, you see when I activate my Doom Lords effect he is allowed to send one monster two turns forward, so during my next turn she will return. Unfortunately so can´t my hero attack this turn but that's a prize I´m willing to take, it got rid of your strongest monster after all." Aster smirked at Harry, whom just growled irritated.

"Next I think I`ll let my Dreadmaster attack your Rapid-Fire magician."

Dreadmaster was jumping towards the magician when he stopped midair and a magical circle surrounded him.

"Not so fast Aster, you see I happen to have **Spellbinding circle** on my field and I can stop your monster from attacking or changing battle position. So my magician stays."

"You underestimate me Harry, I happen to have **Hero trap** , it´s a trap card that I am allowed to use from my hand, and it cancels one trap card on the field of my choosing and I think I will go with your Spellbinding circle, so my attack goes through."

Dreadmaster splintered the circle and punched Rapid-Fire magician, whom went out in golden sparkles.

"And next my Diamond Dude attacks you directly."

Harry´s lifepoints went down to 2700.

"Next I throw down 1 face-down. See what you got now Harry, with an empty field."

 **Aster: 2300 LP, hand: 0 cards, field: D.H. Dreadmaster (2000/2400), D.H. Doom Lord (600/800, D.H. Diamond Dude (1400/1600), 1 facedown**

 **Harry: 2700 LP, hand: 0 cards, field: Spell absorption, 0 face-down**

"Ok then, I draw." Harry looked at the card, and smiled.

"I play **Pot of greed** , so now I can draw two cards, hopefully they will be good." Harry draw two cards trusting his deck to give him the right ones. Harry looked and his smile got wider.

"Looks like I drew **Card of Sanctity** , so now we´re both allowed to draw until we hold 6 cards." Both of them draw and Harry´s smile got wider.

"Now my Spell absorption gives me a 1000 life points for my two spell cards." Harry´s lifepoints went to 3700.

"I don´t think so, I´m getting rather irritated by your spell card, so I activate this **Hero Chain,** it allows me to destroy one card on the field, if I give up 300 lifepoints and I think your spell absorption is about to go." Harry´s card broke in pieces and Aster´s lifepoints went down to 2000.

"You might have destroyed my spell but it doesn't stop me from doing this, I´ll activate my field spell, **Magical protection**." Harry placed the card in the field spell zone and a purple dome went up over them.

"What it does is protecting my spellcasters from being destroyed in battle. Next I activate **monster reborn** to bring back my Rapid-Fire magician." The monster got revived in a yellow light.

"Next I put down two face-downs and call it a turn."

 **Aster: 2300 LP, hand: 6 cards, field: D.H. Dreadmaster (2000/2400), D.H. Doom Lord (600/800, D.H. Diamond Dude (1400/1600), 0 facedown**

 **Harry: 2700 LP, hand: 3 card, field: Rapid-fire magician (1600/1200), Magical protection, 1 face-down**

 _Audience_

"But why didn´t Harry attack, he could have destroyed either Doom lord or Diamond dude." Syrus asked.

Everyone looked to Jaden because they couldn´t figure it out either.

"Well like I said before I don´t know Harry´s new deck but I think Harry wants to protect his monster for something and he didn´t want to risk Aster activating a card from his hand that could destroy it."

The others nodded, that made sense since Aster had activated many cards from the hand the whole duel that didn´t apply to the usual rules they could understand that Harry was on the protective side.

 _Arena floor_

"Well then I draw." Aster drew and a green light came up on Harry´s side of the field showing Silent magician lv 4 inside it (Silent Magician lv 4 3000/1000)

"Your magician is back, but she isn't gonna help you now. Because I equip my D.H. Diamond dude with this, **Magnum Shield** , and it raises my hero´s atk points with his original def points." (D.H. Diamond Dude 3000/1600)

"I will then attack your Rapid-fire magician with him."

The hero attacked the magician but the magician became enshrouded in a purple bubble that the made the attack bounce off.

"Forgotten my field spell already Aster, my spellcasters can´t be destroyed in battle."

"But you still take damage." Harry got a punch from the hero instead. Harry´s life points dropping to 1300.

"Next my Dreadmaster attacks you magician a second time."

Like before the bubble came up but Harry took damage, now his lifepoints was down to 900.

 _Audience_

"Oh no this is not good Harry´s low on lifepoints, and without his Spell absorption he can't gain them back." Syrus was fretting, this didn´t look good.

"I should not worry Syrus." Bastion said. "It looks like Harry really need those two spellcasters so I think he has a plan on tribbuting them."

"I think your right Bastion, if Harry has gotten the card I think then he will need those two." Jaden commented.

"And what will he summon, slacker?" Chazz made his presence known.

"I bet it is his ace, you know his duel spirit companion."

Even if Chazz was rather irritated he could see the three dweebs called his duel spirits he was glad he could see now because when he looked he saw a shadow behind Harry, it looked like a Dark magician but the color was blue and it looked a lot buffer than the purple one.

"Can Harry see duel spirits like you Jaden?" Alexis asked, ever since they had the fiasco with Yubel the rest of the group had started believing Jaden when he talked with his monsters and that he actually was able to see them.

"Yes, but he is much more in sync with them than me."

At that they all looked surprised, to this day they had never met anyone more in sync with their monsters than Jaden, and here he was saying Harry was better. It was a hard thing to understand.

 _Arena floor_

"But I´m not done, because now I´m gonna summon one of my ultimate heroes. So by tributing my three heroes on the field, I can summon my **D.H. Dogma**." (D.H. Dogma 3400/2400)

The three monsters merged and out came a being in black looking more like a devil than a hero.

"With that I end my turn."

 **Aster: 2300 LP, hand: 3 cards, field: D.H. Dogma (3400/2400), 0 facedown**

 **Harry: 900 LP, hand: 2 cards, field: Rapid-fire magician (1600/1200), Silent Magician lv 4 (3000/1000), Magical protection, 1 face-downs**

"Then I draw," Harry looked at the card and those in his hand, and smiled.

"You have fought bravely Aster but I think it ends here." The audience gasped, how could it be possible. Harry was at a disadvantage.

"First I´m going to tribute summon a monster you might know very well, she was in my father's deck and now she has joined mine. So I tribute my Rapid-Fire magician and call forth **Dark magician Girl**." (Dark magician girl 2000/1700)

The male populace went nuts and was confessing their love to the female monster, she just blushed and waved at them.

"Next I´m tributing my Silent magician lv 4."

"News flash, you said it before you're not allowed to summon more than once." Aster said in a 'duh' voice.

"Well since you managed I think I´ll do to, you see I have this," he activated one of his face-downs, "it´s called **Double summon** and it allows me to normal summon one more time this turn. So now I call forth my **Chaos Command Magician**. (Chaos Command Magician 2400/1900)

The monster that took Silent magicians place was like the Dark magician but green, a little taller and his eyes were hidden behind his hat.

"What's your game, none of these monsters comes close to my Dogma´s attack power." Aster sneered.

"No they don´t but I need them because they are the key to summon my ultimate monster. You see this spellcaster I´m about to summon needs two level 6 or higher spellcaster type monster for it to be summon, so without further ado, I tribute my Dark magician girl and my Chaos command magician to special summon **Sorcerer of Dark Magic**. (Sorcerer of Dark magic 3200/2800)

The monster that came forth was like Chazz had seen before, it was styled like the Dark magician but in dark blue and purple, he was more buff and his scepter had three arms holding a magical orb. Everyone in the arena was in awe of this strong magician.

"That´s you ace monster Harry?" Aster asked. At Harry´s nod he laughed.

"Well it doesn´t matter, because it is still 200 points to low to take on my Dogma."

"Not after I equip him with this, my **Mage Power** spell card, it gives a 500 boost to his atk and def points for every spell and trap I control, including the card in itself." Harry´s sorcerer got boosted to 4200 atk and 3800 def."

"Now I will attack your D.H. Dogma with my Sorcerer of Dark magic, Scepter blast!"

"Not so fast Harry, I equip my Dogma with this, Heavy storm Blade, now all spells and traps are destroyed." Harry´s cards broke into pieces and his monster went back to its original power.

But as Dogma was about to hit the magical monster he stopped, Aster looked confused and almost got a sense of déja vu. He looked at Harry whom was holding a card.

"I know you went through this with Jaden but I´m gonna explain it since my card is a little different. You see you sent my **Spell calling 2** to the graveyard and similar to its original it allows me to take two spell or traps from my deck, next I activated one of the spells it's called **Temple of the kings 2** and it allows me to play a trap card the same turn I draw it. The trap card I choose thanks to spell calling 2 is **Magical Cylinder**." Harry just smiled, when Dogma's attack went through the two red canons and was sent back to Aster wiping out his lifepoints.

"That´s how you win a duel."

* * *

They powered down their duel disks and Aster was grinning, rather unusual for the loser of a duel.

"Well you got me good Harry, I never expected you to use a similar move like Jaden."

They took each other's hand and shaked them, while Harry replied with

"Well I will confess and say I got the idea from Jaden, that's why I asked uncle Max and Seto to make some new cards."

"Lucky bastard." Aster said, while Harry just grinned then he got ambushed by a hyper Slifer.

"That was awesome, I thought you would lose at first Harry but then you bust a move like that."

"You have no faith in me Jay-Jay." Harry said, grinning and then he kissed the boy. It went a wind throughout the arena, the most famous student was kissing the boy that just now had defeated a pro duelist.

"You think uncle Max can make me one of those upgraded cards."

"I think he is already on his way in making more for your heroes so I wouldn´t ask him just yet." Harry said.

"Harry who is your uncle Max I thought only Seto Kaiba and Maxi…" before Bastion could finish his sentence he understood whom Harry and Jaden was talking about.

"Yeah, they have the exclusive right to make cards and since I practically grow up around them they´re rather found of me. All of dad's different acquaintance are, actually. That´s why I can call them uncles even if we´re not related."

"You mean that you're not only the son of the king of games you get to call Seto Kaiba and Maximillion Pegasus uncles?" Came from Chazz, he was astonished something very unusual for the usually stoic black slifer.

"Why yes, just ask Jaden he calls them that as well."

Jaden pouted because he knew they would give him an interrogation now.

"Thanks for that Harry."

Before Harry could answer, Alexis interrupted with her question.

"Yeah, how come Jaden, I get Harry but why you?"

"Yeah, well you see, since my parents were away a lot I was often on my own and I met Harry one day inside the playground we were around eight or nine and at once we clicked as friends. After that his family sort of adopted me, and since I didn´t see much of my parents I started calling everyone uncle and aunt." Jaden said, he sounded sad talking about his parents but Harry just took his hand.

* * *

The rest of the day went on and the friends took Harry to their different favorite spots, showing him the campus. When the day became evening Jaden and Harry disappeared but their friends didn´t worry, a teenage couple had to do what a teenage couple had to do.

 **THE END**


End file.
